


Lust

by FandomShipper101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Nancy wants Jonathan bad but he wants her just as bad





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this also I only wrote this in like an hour so if you like it let me know also please if you have any constructive criticism please let me know also i know there is a lot of grammatical errors so i'm really sorry for that

Nancy had wanted Jonathan,she wanted him bad probably just as bad as he wanted her, she was broken up with Steve and she knew that she could have him, but she also knew that Jonathan was way to shy to come out and anything so she knew it would have to be her , she invited him over to her house when she knew that nobody in her house would be home at least by tomorrow but Jonathan thought this was normal because she usually invites him over anyways as they have grow closer these past few months , she per paired herself for when he would come over she put on her sexiest bra and underwear and she only hopped that it would be ripped off her body in the next 2 hours, Jonathan finally arrived at her house and she was exited to see him she answered the door and said hey in the flirtiest way she could , she took off jacket while she was biting her bottom lip she then lead him to her bedroom which wasn't odd because that's where they would usually go when he would come over

. she sat her bed looking up at Jonathan while he was standing there with his hands in his pockets she tapped the stop next her gesturing for him to sit she looked him an smiled following him with her eyes she exhaled before she spoke look Jonathan I have these feelings for you and I just wanna be with you i want you so bad and I... she paused to look at , he had look of shock on face that turned into a smile Nancy i feel the same way she leaned in to kiss him she slipped her tongue in his mouth again he was shocked but he liked it she pulled away from and whispered into his ear "fuck me" he looked at her and asked in a whisper . What? She said I want you inside of me I wanna feel you" She pulled out a condom of her sweater . he looked at her and like his lips se sat on top of him he pulled her sweater off of her head and began to kiss her again she then removed her bra and he began to move lower on her body until he reached her nipple and he the began sucking is while squeezing the other one

Nancy let out a moan Jonathan then began move even lower kissing her all over her body he remove her pants with the help of her her slid his hand up the side of the elastic of her underwear before taking them off he moved lower kissing and licking her body until he reached her clit he began to press and rub with his thumb this made her moan loud her began to lick her up and down she took one hand and ran it up and down his hair and with her other hand to clinched her bed spread moaning harder she said he began to suck harder , he came up from between her legs and started to kiss her again harder she pulled away again to say "oh no no you have WAY to many clothes on she sat up to undo his belt buckle while he was taking off his sweater and his undershirt he slid his pants off and that was followed by his underwear

, Nancy the grabbed the condom that she set on her bed-stand and unwrapped and slid it on to him , he slid in to her as she tighten he thrusted his hips faster into her she was about to orgasm faster she said he did just that he slid into her faster , she was there moaning and calling out his name as she held on to him , he was there to but he resisted all urge to bust before she was finished she let out one finally moan before she was done he came and gently fell on top of her .They both untangled themselves for each other and found their clothes , they both met back at her bed sitting down beside each other Jonathan began to talk... sooo hmm I...Nancy cuts him off and kisses him on the lips, "your're mine now" she whispered into his ear and he smiled. He looked at the clock it read 12:13 Hey Nac I'm really sorry but I really have to go home I can't worry my mom with being out this late she whispered okay he got up to open the door but before he could Nancy pushed him up against it to make-out with him before he left, she managed to pull herself away from him to say goodbye before kissing him one last time he she walked him down the stairs as he was about to leave Nancy pulled on his arm and asked "you're coming back again tomorrow,right?" he smiled and kissed her before saying "of course


End file.
